Current tweezers having two tweezer heads are constructed from two identical elongated thin flat sheets fused or joined together usually at a mid-position resulting in a pair of free moving opposing ends. The fusion at the center causes the opposite end to open up or space apart, consequently, allowing movement at this end as pressure by the fingers for example, is exerted or released at the outside surfaces of the elongated flat sheets proximal to the free moving end. The current tweezers, however, is straight and rigid. It does not allow one tweezer head to bend at an angle which may be desirable if two adjacent or closely situated objects are to be plucked or held at the same time or one after the other. Also, if the two tweezer heads or tweezers can be placed side by side, this would require a smaller space for storage as well as allow one cover to shield both tweezer heads to prevent the users and bystanders from getting hurt by its tips which are often sharp.
Having two tweezer heads instead of one in a single device is always desirable when multiple types of usage are desired. Different types or applications of tweezers are known. They are used in cosmetic, medical, dental, biochemical, microbiological, decorative, textile operations, to name a few. The shape of the tips of the tweezer heads vary and cater to the type of operation. Each tweezers herein may have a different head or the same head. Head in this application includes the pincer with its tips. The pincer as used here is the two free moving arms of the tweezers that picks or plucks an object. None of the known double headed tweezers have a flipping mechanism to enable one tweezer head to come side by side with the other head.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device with more than one tweezer head to perform variable purposes or functions.
It is also an object of this invention to minimize the number of individual tweezers needed to carry on a desired function or operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tweezers that have one tweezer head capable of flipping to lay side by side with the other tweezer head or swing at any angle relative to the other to be able to pluck or hold closely situated items at the same time or one after the other.